


The best use of the fire-making charm

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Do tell.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024479
Kudos: 25





	The best use of the fire-making charm

It was a cold and dark night in early March. Draco Malfoy was wide awake waiting for the signal. It was eerily silent in the dungeons at 4am in the morning on a Sunday. Too quiet, Draco thought.

He strained his ears hoping for the signal.

Nothing.

He grumbled, "Damn Potter, never on---"

His insult was interrupted by shouts from above.

The signal.

Draco leapt out of bed fully dressed and threw his shoes on.

He rushed past the confused and worried students and teachers alike in their pjs with a wide grin on his face.

Potter had followed through after all.

He stopped running once he was out of the school. There was no need to any more as the grounds were silent and empty.

He soon came to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest where Harry stood leaning against a tree.

Draco smirked. "Did you manage to set fire to something then?"

Harry replied, "Sure did, I set fire to something in Filch's office."

Draco laughed. "Very bold of you, Potter."

Harry beamed, "It was worth it to see you, Malfoy."

Draco asked, "How long will we have before they realise it was you who did it and that we're missing?"

Harry answered, "A good two hours at least."

Draco grinned. "Let's make the most of it then."


End file.
